¿Quieres chocolate?
by TheSkysAwake97
Summary: "Yo simplemente quiero a mi hermana. Anhelo jugar con ella y divertirnos como siempre hicimos. ¿Qué no me abre la puerta? Bueno, siempre habrá una ventana."


Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? En fín, es la primera vez que escribo un fic sobre Frozen, un one-shot para ser más exactos y me es bastante nuevo, porque hasta ahora solo los escribí de PyF. Debo decir que soy una gran fan de la película, de las poquísimas que realmente llegué a amar. Mi escritura entre otras cosas no es de lo mejor, así que siento de antemano los errores, etc, etc.

En fín, ya no os aburriré más, espero que os guste este pequeño relato ambientado en su infancia.

Frozen pertenece a Disney.

* * *

—_Vale, adiós..._

Anna se alejó cabizbaja de la puerta que daba a la habitación de su hermana. Una vez más, no había conseguido hacerla salir.

La pequeña pelirroja refunfuñó. Se aburría y la echaba tanto de menos que daría cualquier cosa por tan solo poder verla unos segundos.

La chica intentaba divertirse ella sola, más después de tanto tiempo de estar haciéndolo junto a su hermana, era en vano. Con pesadez se dejó caer en el centro del gran salón en el que estaba. Se veía muy vacío y solitario con ella allí sin ninguna compañía.

—Quiero ver a Elsa de una vez...

Anna suplicaba sin nadie que la escuchase. Se agarró la cabeza impotente y gruñó con desesperación por la situación a la que había sido obligada a vivir un cierto día y por una razón totalmente desconocida para ella. Suspiró.

—Hoy la veré, sí o sí.

Se secó con el brazo una lágrima que había conseguido escapar de sus ojos y se fue de allí brincando.

Elsa miraba con aspecto inexpresivo por la ventana de su habitación.

—Oh, Anna, me duele tanto rechazarte una y otra vez... Si tan solo pudiera controlar...

Con miedo comenzó a sacarse un guante. Miró su mano durante unos segundos interminables. Quizás aquella vez no... La posó en el borde de la ventana con cuidado. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no congelaba nada. Con una sonrisa deslizó su mano con suavidad sobre la superficie.

—Quizás por fin, hoy pueda darme un respiro y salir a jugar con Anna...

Tan pronto como mencionó a su hermana heló el saliente de la ventana, lo que hizo que quitase su mano sorprendida y horrorizada.

—¡No, no!

Se colocó apresurada el guante y se alejó de la ventana.

—¡No has de sentir, no has de sentir! –se repitió mientras empezaba a dar vueltas por la habitación y agarraba su cabeza intentando sacar los malos pensamientos de su mente.

De repente unos golpeteos rítmicos se escucharon. Elsa se quedó paralizada en el sitio, solo había una persona que llamaba así. Más aquellos no habían provenido de la puerta.

—¿Elsa?

La hermana mayor se giró perpleja hacia la ventana.

La chica rubia soltó un chillido al ver a su hermana pequeña esperando al otro lado de la ventana, lo que asustó a Anna, con tan mala suerte de que la pequeña pelirroja cayó gritando hacia atrás.

—¡Anna!

Elsa corrió hacia la ventana preocupada y con el corazón en un puño, dejando un rastro de hielo a su paso. Aún sin saber cómo su hermana había llegado ahí arriba, si tenía muy claro que acababa de caer desde un piso de altura. Elsa abrió la ventana y se apoyó mirando al exterior mientras todo a su alrededor empezaba a congelarse.

—¡Anna!

La hermana miró hacia abajo y puedo ver una escalera tirada en el suelo y un bulto en la nieve.

—¡¿Anna, estás bien?! –gritó con las lágrimas pugnando por salir a la vez que en el interior de su habitación empezaba a crearse una gélida tormenta.

Pasaron unos momentos interminables sin respuesta cuando aquel bulto se empezó a mover nervioso. De imprevisto, una pequeña cabeza surgió de entre la nieve. Esta miró confundida a su alrededor y después hacia Elsa.

—¡Estoy bien, la nieve blandita me amortiguó! -exclamó Anna con una sonrisa, alegre de por fin estar compartiendo unas palabras con su hermana mayor.

Elsa suspiró aliviada a la par que la nieve y el hielo de su habitación se iban deshaciendo sin ella percibirlo. La niña rubia miró a su hermana con una sonrisa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mas rápidamente se le borró.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, Anna. Has podido herirte.

Tras decir eso cerró la ventana y se dejó caer sentada en el suelo mientras agarraba sus rodillas.

—¡No, Elsa, por favor! ¡No me dejes, no me ignores!

La hermana mayor escuchaba a la pelirroja como se quejaba.

—Lo siento, lo siento de verdad...

*Más tarde*

Anna se acercó a la habitación de su hermana con unos chocolates en las manos que, cada cierto tiempo, se llevaba a la boca.

—Bueno, Elsa, papá y mamá me regañaron por haberme encaramado hasta la ventana esta tarde... –hablaba la pequeña mientras se sentaba contra la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor. — Por suerte no me castigaron, y como no tenía nada que hacer decidí cogerme unos chocolates y venir aquí a hablar contigo un rato.

Elsa se acercó a la puerta escuchándola con atención.

—Supongo que como siempre, solo hablaré yo... –suspiró resignada.

La pequeña pelirroja dejó pasar unos minutos de silencio.

—Sabes, Elsa, te echo mucho de menos.

A la aludida le dio una punzada en el pecho.

—Me duele no saber por qué me apartaste de ti, acaso... ¿he hecho algo malo? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

La mayor escuchaba mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

—¿Ya... no me quieres?

Elsa se apoyó contra la pared mientras se derrumbaba con cada palabra de su hermana, todo a su alrededor empezaba a congelarse, y la temperatura descendía. Querría poder hablarle, contestarle, decirle que era a quien más quería en el mundo... Se mordió el labio aguantando las palabras. Cansada se dejó caer lentamente, quedando sentada contra la puerta.

—¿Quieres chocolate?

La inocente pregunta sacó a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Se quedó esperando sin contestar.

—No importa si no contestas, te pasaré un poco.

Por la ranura bajo la puerta se deslizaron unas tabletas y chocolatinas envueltas en un pañuelo. Elsa miró perpleja lo que acababa de recibir.

—Me voy a dormir. Espero que te gusten. Te quiero, Elsa.

La hermana mayor escuchó alejarse a la pelirroja. Con cuidado agarró los dulces, que gracias a los guantes, no se helaron. Con una leve sonrisa empezó a mordisquearlos mientras disfrutaba de aquel sabor adictivo.

—Gracias, Anna...

*Al día siguiente*

La pequeña pelirroja corrió brincando por el pasillo dirección al cuarto de su hermana como solía hacer cada día. Con gran júbilo y alegría llamó a su puerta.

—¿Elsa? –la llamó con una sonrisa. — ¡Ha nevado, vamos a jugar! _¡Hazme un muñeco de nieve!_ –canturreó esto último.

Por una vez, en vez del silencio como respuesta, vio aparecer algo por debajo de la puerta. Con curiosidad, Anna lo recogió lo que resultó ser un papel.

"Gracias."

Una simple palabra.

Anna sonrió más aún sin cabía. Apretó el papel contra su pecho contenta mientras daba un par de giros sobre sí misma.

—Elsa, no me importa que no me contestes, me rechaces o me odies. Yo siempre te querré, te agrade o no. –exclamó la pequeña pelirroja sonriendo inocentemente. Saltarina y enérgica como siempre, Anna se fue de allí saltando de alegría. Aquella simple nota le había alegrado la tarde.

—Y yo a ti, Anna... –contestó Elsa sonriendo, pero su pequeña hermana ya iba lejos.

* * *

Et voilá! Bueno, ojalá fuese de su agrado, es un relato sencillo, nada más. No sé si escribiré más sobre Frozen, quizás sí, quizás no, no tengo mucho tiempo ni imaginación para crear historias largas, en fín. Ojalá nos volvamos a leer, hasta otra! ^^


End file.
